Leon Get's Over Stimulated?
by Blood Darkness
Summary: This fic is written by both Blood Darkness, and SOxKi4ev! The title says it all... Leon gets over stimulated... but from what, is the question. One shot?


_Chapter 1_

_Face My Chocolate-Coffee-Perverted Wrath!  
_

It was just an average, ordinary day. Nothing was changing, nothing special, nothing happy— all just the same stupid depression, and loneliness.

"Rinoa, why'd you have to die…"Leon sighed. Every since she had been murdered, nothing was going right.

"Leon?" some one whispered softly. Leon looked up to see Aerith's shining face, smiling down on him.

"Would you like some chocolate, or something?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was transforming into some unknown creature.

"Hey, eating chocolate always makes _me _feel better." Now, he looked very annoyed.

"WHAT!" Aerith said, very confused at his reaction. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you, here."

Leon sighed.

"I suppose so…" he sighed, trailing off at the end, with a long, depressing sigh. Aerith looked happy.

"Good, boy," she said, patting him on the head, and handing him some dark chocolate. Little did either of them know… that it had coffee in it… Leon ate the chocolate… freakishly quickly.

"So…" Aerith inquired. Before Leon could answer, he passed out. One of her eyes went big, and the other went small.

"What the fuck…!" she began.

>>>ONE HOUR LATER 

Aerith was still staring at Leon… with the most confused look on her face.

"Okay, when is he…?" And just before she could finish, Leon popped up, and then randomly started drooling.

"CHOCOLATE…………………………………" Leon screamed.

_Uh oh... _Aerith thought.

"MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE AND COFFEE!" Leon screamed, jumping up, and then zooming around the room, searching for all species of chocolate and coffee.

"Oh, shit…" Aerith mumbled. Then, Sora walked down stairs. He took one look at the chocolate-devouring Leon, and then looked at Aerith.

"Um, Aerith?" he said. She gulped.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Leon?"

"He got chocolate… and coffee."

"Um, Aer?"

"Yeah?"

"He's not supposed to have chocolate with coffee…"

"Um, why not?"

"He gets over stimulated… for a month… sometimes a year… and gets completely addicted."

"HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!"

"We thought you knew!"

Aerith scowled. Then, she felt a presence behind her, to see Leon there… staring at her boots… and drooling.

"YOU, PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping Leon across the face, and making him whimper a little.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!" Leon screamed, scowling at her. "MY BOOT!" He ripped off her left boot, completely sweeping her onto the ground.

"OW!" she howled. Leon stuck part of the boot inside of his mouth, and then randomly started chewing on it. He spit it out.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he howled like a little girl. "It needs chocolate and coffee!" Leon grabbed some hot chocolate sauce, and hot coffee, and poured it onto her boot. A ton of it actually got _inside _of the boot, and was now overflowing with chocolate and coffee. Now, with him drooling, it was déjà vu all over again. He stuffed the thing inside of mouth, but, spit it back out again.

"EW! It STILL tastes icky!" he cried, grabbing Aerith's left foot, and sticking the boot back onto it. Her face turned red.

"OW!" she screamed, going through the ceiling, and then landing in the suddenly appearing Sephiroth's arms. She looked surprised when she saw her shining prince in armor.

"Who, what, when, where… WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE!" Aerith screamed, not realizing that she was screaming right in Sephiroth's ear.

"STOP SCREAMING, WOMAN!" Sephiroth yelled at her.

"Oh, just shut up, you old geezer!" He looked really pissed off now. "JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS SILVER, DOESN'T MEAN I'M OLD! I'M ONLY 28 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Wow…" Aerith said, completely ignoring the perverted Leon staring up her dress… and drooling.

"Um, Aerith?" Sora said lowly. She looked at him, and raised one eyebrow.

"Leon's transformed into a chocolate-coffee addict, and a pervert." Aerith looked down, and then got infuriated at Squall.

"SQUALL, YOU ASSHOLE!" she shrieked, jumping out of Sephiroth's arms, and completely beating him up.

"NO!" Leon screamed. "YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS, THEN FACE MY CHOCOLATE-COFFEE-PERVERTED WRATH!"

… TO BE CONTINUED… (mwat mwat mwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…)

lol - Alright, people. This, as you already know, was written by both Blood Darkness (moi!) and SOxKi4ev! Say hi, you idiot.

SOx: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Blood: That's better.

Anyways, we got some of these ideas from… FOAMY! - YEA, FOAMY! AND THANK- YOU MORPH FOR SHOWING IT TO ME! - Well, we hope that you liked it!

Foamy: FEEL MY SQUIRRELY WRATH! I do have squirrely wrath, you know. It's part of our nature, thing.

Blood and SOx: WE DIDN'T INVITE YOU!

grabs Foamy, and then throw him into the Amityville Toaster

Blood and SOx: -

See you people later! -

Oh, and here's the link if you ever want to watch Foamy!

http/ ya go! - (beware... he cusses a lot...)


End file.
